Door is intended for blocking the interconnection of two spaces when closed and communicating the two spaces when opened. Therefore, a door hinge is generally used as a rotating axis for opening and closing the door, regardless of an antitheft door, a refrigerator door or any other door.
If a person is locked in an interior space such as a bathroom or a bedroom, the person requires a key to open a door lock or asks somebody outside to help opening the door in order to leave the interior space successfully. However, if the person locked in the interior space has no key and fails to contact other person to help opening the door, the person has to break the door lock or exit from a window to leave the interior space. If the person chooses to break the door lock, it may take a relatively long time but still fails to open the door, and it is very likely to have a need to change the door lock. If the person chooses to exit the interior space from a window, there is a risk of falling, getting injured, or even jeopardizing the person's life. Therefore, it is an issue for related manufacturers and designers to overcome the aforementioned problems.
In view of the drawbacks of the conventional door, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a quick removal structure with a simple design to overcome the problems of the prior art.